


Cherry Blossoms and School Mysteries

by KPop_PV



Category: Naruto, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haruno Sakura-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun Manga Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: "Hanako-san, Hanako-san... ¿Estás ahí?"Yashiro Nene deseaba tener suerte en el amor, pero sería una locura de su parte dejar su vida amorosa en manos de un rumor escolar... En un mundo donde Hanako y Nene nunca se conocieron ¿Qué pasará cuando cierta pelirrosa se convierta en la asistente del séptimo misterio?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hanako | Yugi Amane, Haruno Sakura/Minamoto Kou, Haruno Sakura/Minamoto Teru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1: Hanako-san del baño.

** Autora POV **

“¿ _Has oído este rumor…?_ ”

Haruno Sakura suspiró. Así era como comenzaba siempre. A los estudiantes de la academia Kamome les encantaba esparcir rumores, hablar de historias que versaban acerca de supuestos fantasmas y apariciones místicas, incluso si no sabían si era la realidad o un simple cuento.

“ _Dicen que dentro de esta escuela existen siete misterios_ ”

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada, viendo hacia unos asientos más adelantes donde un par de estudiantes estaban hablando. Si no recordaba mal, sus nombres eran Yashiro Nene, la chica con piernas de daikon, y Akane Aoi, una de las chicas más populares del instituto.

“ _Las historias dicen que, si logras descubrir la verdad detrás de estos misterios, algo grande sucederá”_

Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiró con cansancio mientras veía a Yashiro temblar mientras susurraba un suave “Qué miedo” a su mejor amiga.

“ _¿No los conoces? Entonces te contaré del más famoso de ellos… El séptimo misterio, **Hanako-san del baño** ” _

No pretendía realmente escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no podía evitarlo cuando siempre había alguien hablando de tales historias. La mayor parte del tiempo, Sakura solo los ignoraba olvidándose del asunto rápidamente, pero en los últimos tiempos… su vida había comenzado a tornarse bastante monótona, y pronto, había comenzado a encontrarse interesándose por estos rumores.

“ _Dicen que, en el tercer cubículo del baño de niñas del tercer piso en el edificio viejo, puedes encontrar a Hanako-san. Ella concederá un deseo a cualquiera que logre invocarla exitosamente, pero a cambio… Ella tomará de ti algo preciado_ ”

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intriga al escuchar aquel último detalle ¿Un espíritu que concede deseos? Aquello era algo bastante distinto a todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento. Los rumores usualmente contaban la historia de espíritus asesinos, o almas errantes que habían sufrido vidas terribles y ahora se encontraban vagando por las instalaciones de la escuela.

¿Sería verdad el rumor? ¿Hanako-san realmente existiría? Mordiéndose el labio decidió continuar prestando atención a la pequeña conversación que ambas chicas frente a ella mantenían.

“ _Para invocarla solo tienes que…_ ”

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda manteniéndose de pie frente al tercer cubículo del baño de chicas ¿Realmente se encontraba haciendo esto? No estaba segura de qué fuerza la había traído hasta aquí… Tan pronto como había terminado de escuchar la conversación de Yashiro y Akane, había caminado hasta este lugar, queriendo comprobar si la historia de Hanako-san era real.

Sin duda era una locura… Pero ya se encontraba allí, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Lentamente levantó su mano derecha y suavemente tocó la puerta tres veces, tal y como Akane había indicado en su relato, y entonces…

– Hanako-san, Hanako-san… ¿Estás ahí? –llamó algo dubitativa, no estando realmente segura de qué respuesta esperar.

– **_Aquí estoy…_** –una voz fantasmagórica resonó en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una mano emergía desde el interior del cubículo y comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la pelirrosa haciéndola estremecer y que los vellos se le pusieran de punta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sintiéndose más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

La puerta se abrió por completo, pero para su gran sorpresa, no había nadie en el interior del baño. Sakura se permitió soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

– Fue solo mi imaginación… –murmuró aliviada.

Una mano se posó en su hombro por detrás de ella.

– **_Detrás de ti..._**

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura jamás había sido la clase de chica que gritaba demasiado. Tendía a ser bastante reservada y guardarse sus emociones para si misma. Pero no podía evitarlo… Sentía que el alma se le saldría del cuerpo del gran susto que le había ocasionado.

Se volteó tan rápido como pudo e intentó golpear a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, solo para descubrir que sus manos atravesaban su cuerpo sin inconvenientes. Cerró sus ojos y retrocedió rápidamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra el marco del cubículo.

La risa de un joven se hizo escuchar en todo el baño, lo cual desconcertó a la pelirrosa. Temerosamente entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad. Él la observaba con diversión en su mirada, obviamente entretenido por su reacción.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el muchacho entre pequeñas risas.

Sakura se detuvo unos segundos a apreciar la apariencia del contrario.

El chico no era muy alto. Su cabello era de un negro profundo, y poseía grandes ojos amarillos. Pero aquello no era lo que más desconcertaba a la pelirrosa acerca de su apariencia… Claro que no. Lo que la desconcertaba era el hecho de que el cuerpo del chico fuese traslúcido, y que vistiese con un uniforme escolar bastante antiguo. Sin contar el sello en su mejilla izquierda, y el par de esferas fantasmales que flotaban a su lado.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres…? –se atrevió a preguntar Sakura a pesar de que tenía claras sospechas de la naturaleza del muchacho.

– Soy un fantasma. –contestó animadamente el pelinegro. Flotó hasta sentarse en la cima del tanque del retrete. – El séptimo de los siete misterios escolares, “Hanako-san del baño”. Encantado de conocerte. –se presentó esbozando una sonrisa ladina a la par que sostenía la visera de su gorra.

– ¿Hanako-san…? –repitió la pelirrosa anonadada. – ¿Dónde está el cabello abombado y la falda roja de la que hablan los rumores? A parte… eres un muchacho… –murmuró pensativa. El chico que estaba frente a ella no era nada como lo relataban las historias.

– Esas cosas están fuera de moda. –contestó el pelinegro. – Puedes llamarme “Hanako-kun” si quieres. –añadió. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio no muy segura de cómo tomarse aquellas palabras. – Es verdad que soy un chico, pero dejando a un lado mi género… Todas las historias que has oído sobre mí son ciertas: Le concederé un deseo a cualquier persona que pueda convocarme. A cambio de un precio justo, por supuesto ¿Tienes algún deseo? Déjame oírlo.

– ¿Un deseo? –repitió Sakura. Pensó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. – No realmente…

Hanako parpadeó un poco sorprendido. Todas las personas que venían a él llegaban con un deseo ¿Por qué esta chica lo invocaría si no poseía deseo alguno?

– ¿Entonces por qué me convocaste? –preguntó el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba al mueble que estaba debajo de la ventana del baño, para sentarse sobre este. Balanceó suavemente sus piernas mientras fijaba su mirada en las baldosas del suelo.

– Oí las historias sobre ti y quise saber si eran reales. Supongo que simplemente estaba demasiado aburrida y quería encontrar algo con lo cual entretenerme. Honestamente pensé que ni siquiera funcionaría, por lo que me olvidé por completo del detalle del deseo. –murmuró la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro la observó perplejo. En todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo un misterio escolar, jamás había visto a una chica tan peculiar.

– Hey… Frente grande, ¿estás segura que no tienes un deseo que quieres que te conceda? –inquirió el fantasma.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el apodo.

– ¿Frente grande? –repitió horrorizada.

– Bueno… Sí. No me has dicho tu nombre y tu frente es bastante grande. –señaló el espíritu. Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se colorearon con vergüenza.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que señalarlo! –chilló mientras intentaba acomodar su flequillo para cubrir más su frente, si es que eso era posible. – Las personas ya se burlan bastante de mí por eso. –lloriqueó.

– Ahora, ahora… No hagas eso… –suspiró Hanako mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa. Paso su mano por el flequillo de la pelirrosa, levantándolo un poco. Se detuvo unos instantes al percatarse de un pequeño rombo lila que estaba estampado en la frente de la muchacha, sin embargo, no hizo comentarios al respecto, en cambio comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo. Al cabo de unos segundos, sacó un listón rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a acomodar el cabello de la pelirrosa. – Ahí. Así está mejor. –murmuró tras unos minutos.

– ¿Eh? –Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo más cercano para observar lo que el fantasma había hecho.

Su flequillo había sido recogido por el listón, dejando al descubierto su frente. Solo unos pocos mechones rebeldes habían quedado sueltos, enmarcando su rostro. De hecho… Se veía más lindo de lo que alguna vez se habría imaginado.

Estaba acostumbrada a cubrir su frente, siendo que era una parte de si misma que despreciaba. Pero la forma en la que Hanako había peinado su cabello, no estaba mal.

– Ahora… ¿No me dirás tu nombre? –inquirió Hanako.

– Oh, lo siento… –murmuró Sakura volteándose a verlo. – Mi nombre es Sakura… Haruno Sakura… –la joven esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

– Que conveniente. –rió por lo bajo Hanako. Sin duda el nombre de la chica le iba como anillo al dedo. – Entonces… Haruno Sakura, ¿en verdad no tienes ningún deseo?

– Bueno… Hay uno… Pero no creo que puedas cumplirlo… –contestó la pelirrosa.

El fantasma hizo un pequeño puchero, ofendido porque sus habilidades fuesen cuestionadas.

– ¡No digas eso! –se quejó. – No lo sabrás hasta que…

– Lo siento. –lo interrumpió de pronto Sakura. – No es por cuestionar tus habilidades, estoy segura de que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo. –sonrió de forma nerviosa. – Es solo que… Estoy segura que incluso un fantasma no puede interferir en la vida y la muerte de las personas. –aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hanako. Sus ojos abrieron en demasía mientras observaba a la chica frente a él. – Si pudiese pedir un deseo… Sería que cierta persona volviese a la vida… ¿Tú podrías hacer eso, Hanako-san? –inquirió. Ante la falta de respuesta del espíritu, su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa triste. – Lo sabía… –suspiró.

La habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio.

Hanako no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer ¿Debería seguir hablando con ella? ¿Debería irse? En todos los años que llevaba siendo un espíritu, jamás se había encontrado en una situación similar.

Los humanos solían ser bastante simples: Sus sueños eran superficiales, sencillos. Cosas como “Quiero tener amigos”, “Quiero que la persona de la que estoy enamorada se fije en mí”, “Quiero que me vaya bien en mis exámenes”, en las cuáles Hanako solo tenía que darles un pequeño empujoncito en la dirección adecuada para poder cumplirlo.

Sakura por su parte tampoco estaba muy segura de que acciones tomar. Se sentía un poco tonta por dejar escapar tales emociones frente a un fantasma a quien probablemente no le importaba su vida.

– Pero… –habló de pronto un tanto dudosa. – Tal vez pueda tener un deseo que si puedas cumplir… –murmuró.

El rostro de Hanako pareció iluminarse al escuchar tales palabras.

– ¿Sí? Dime.

– Quiero que Hanako-san sea mi amigo. –dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa radiante.

Nuevamente, el fantasma quedó perplejo ante la extraña personalidad que significaba Sakura.

– ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que sea tu amigo? –inquirió sorprendido. – ¡Pero soy un fantasma! ¿No tienes miedo?

– ¿Debería tenerte miedo? –preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

– Bueno soy un fantasma. –contestó Hanako como si lo que estaba diciendo era lo más obvio del mundo. – ¿No tienes miedo de que sea un malvado espectro que pueda hacerte daño?

Algo en sus palabras pareció darle gracia a la pelirrosa, pues dejo escapar una pequeña risa que desconcertó aún más al fantasma.

– Si hubieses querido hacerme daño… creo que ya lo hubieses hecho. –habló Sakura cuando sus risas se calmaron. – Además… No creo que el hecho de ser un espíritu te haga malo. No creo que el mundo se divida en blanco y negro tampoco. –dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. – Después de todo, también hay personas vivas que hacen cosas terribles ¿No?

– Eres una persona extraña, Haruno Sakura… –murmuró el pelinegro. – ¿Si sabes que incluso aunque pides eso tendré que cobrarte?

– Lo sé. –contestó Sakura sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – No es que realmente me moleste…

– En ese caso… Haruno Sakura, cumpliré tu deseo. A partir de ahora seré tu amigo. –habló Hanako colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos. – A cambio, el pago será…

**_Tu trabajo…_ **


	2. Capítulo 2: Yosei-san

** Autora POV **

“ ** _¿A dónde van las cosas cuando todo el mundo se ha olvidado de ellas? ¿Acaso desaparecen por completo? No… Esas cosas están aún con nosotros, incluso ahora ¿Has oído este rumor? Yosei-san…_** ”

Habían pasado una semana desde que la pelirrosa había hecho el pacto con el séptimo misterio de la escuela Kamome, y realmente no podía quejarse mucho al respecto. Era divertido ir a hablar con el fantasma cada vez que las clases acababan, y a cambio solo debía ayudarlo con la limpieza del baño -porque sorpresivamente, parecía que ningún personal de la escuela se encargaba de dicha tarea, dejando el baño descuidado-.

A veces hablarían por horas hasta que Sakura terminara de hacer su trabajo. Otras veces simplemente se quedarían callados, Hanako se sentaría en el mueble junto a la ventana observando a la pelirrosa mientras que esta tarareaba alguna melodía. No llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero podían decir que estaban a gusto con la compañía del otro.

– Nee, Sakura… –Hanako la llamó mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los lavamanos. Sakura levantó la cabeza y volteó a mirarlo, deteniéndose de su tarea de trapear el suelo. – ¿Puedes venir a verme luego de clases? –preguntó con calma. – Hay un pequeño favor que quiero pedirte.

La joven ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sintiendo la curiosidad florecer en su corazón. No es como si hubiese estado planeando hacer alguna otra cosa luego de clases, pero el hecho de que el fantasma estuviese requiriendo su presencia, llamó su atención.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de favor es? –dijo la pelirrosa.

El misterio escolar sonrió ladinamente, saltando desde el lavado para quedar flotando frente a Sakura, inclinándose levemente para que sus rostros quedaran cerca.

– ¿Realmente quieres saber, gran frente impaciente? –preguntó juguetón el pelinegro.

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de una suave tonalidad rojiza. Rápidamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, a la par que llevaba una mano a su frente para cubrirla.

Desde que Hanako le había dado el listón para su cabello, había dejado de ocultar su frente, hecho que le ganó algunas miradas curiosas de parte de sus compañeros. En general, nadie había hecho ningún comentario ofensivo hasta el momento, pero Hanako amaba molestarla al respecto.

– Creí que ibas a dejar de llamarme así. –bufó la pelirrosa inflando sus mejillas en un gesto que no podía ser catalogado de otra forma más que adorable.

– ¿Hmm? No recuerdo haber dicho eso. –se rió por lo bajo Hanako. – De todas formas… Te diré de qué trata el favor ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces? –le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura suspiró. Una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido en el corto tiempo que llevaban conviviendo era que, cuando Hanako no quería revelar algo, era casi imposible sonsacarle la información.

– Está bien… –murmuró. Su vista se dirigió al pequeño reloj que había en una de las paredes del baño. – Creo que es mejor que me marche ahora o llegaré tarde a mi próxima clase. –añadió. Guardó los utensilios de limpieza en el armario a donde pertenecían lo más rápido que pudo, y tras despedirse brevemente de Hanako, salió corriendo del baño para dirigirse a su salón de clases.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, el profesor ni siquiera se encontraba allí aún. Al adentrarse a la habitación, el mismo panorama de todos los días la recibió.

Aoi Akane haría malabares intentando llamar la atención de Akane Aoi ¿O era Akane Aoi quien intentaba llamar la atención de Aoi Akane? Sakura no estaba realmente segura de cómo sentirse acerca de sus compañeros que compartían exactamente el mismo nombre, pero invertido. A unos pocos metros, el mejor amigo del chico de gafas, Yamabuki Lemon, le brindaba apoyo mientras que distraídamente escribía algo en su teléfono.

La chica de cabellos morados se encontraría atendiendo las plantas que estaban situadas junto a la ventana, mientras conversaba animadamente con Yashiro Nene quien, a su vez, divagaba acerca de cómo podría llamar la atención de “Minamoto-senpai”.

Porque sí… Nene, al igual que la gran mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, tenía un gran enamoramiento hacia el presidente del consejo estudiantil: Minamoto Teru. Sakura estaba bastante segura de que solo estaban enamoradas de la imagen que veían de él, y que, si llegasen a conocerlo realmente, no muchas seguirían insistiendo en conquistarlo.

No es que Sakura conociera al chico del todo bien como para opinar demasiado…

Como secretaria del consejo estudiantil, la pelirrosa se había visto forzada a interactuar con el presidente en varias ocasiones, ya sea para entregarle papeles que necesitaban ser revisados, o para discutir sobre problemáticas que acomplejaban al establecimiento. Sakura debía admitir que Minamoto era un chico bastante profesional, que cumplía con su trabajo como era debido e incluso brindaba un extra en su labor. Sin embargo, había algo en su personalidad, un pequeño detalle que lograba pasar desapercibido al ojo común, que dejaba a Sakura con un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago.

En cualquier caso, Sakura decidió alejar esos pensamientos y encaminarse a su asiento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor llegara y la clase diera inicio.

La pelirrosa no se tomó muchas molestias para prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía. No es que fuese una mala estudiante, de hecho, su promedio escolar se encontraba entre los mejores de su año, pero no era la clase de estudiante que le gustara prestar demasiada atención. Generalmente pasaba el periodo escolar distrayéndose con el más simple de los objetos.

Sus ojos escanearon el salón con desinterés buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el marca textos pastel que usualmente utilizaba para decorar sus apuntes.

– Haruno-san. –el profesor la llamó de pronto haciéndola sobresaltarse en su sitio. La había tomado por sorpresa. – Por favor lee el primer párrafo de la página quince. –le indicó.

– U-Uh… C-Claro… –tartamudeo la pelirrosa mientras torpemente se ponía de pie con la intención de participar de la clase, pero al bajar la mirada para buscar su libro, se sorprendió al encontrar que todos los útiles escolares que hasta hace tan solo unos segundos habían estado sobre su escritorio, habían desaparecido. Miró en todas direcciones esperando que tal vez sus pertenencias hubiesen caído al suelo, pero tampoco tuvo mucha suerte. – ¿Disculpen…? ¿Alguien tomó mi libro y mie estuche? Estaban aquí hace tan solo un momento. –preguntó en voz alta a sus compañeros, recibiendo solo miradas confundidas y cabezas sacudiéndose en negativa.

– ¿Hay algún problema, Haruno-san? –inquirió el profesor al notar que la pelirrosa demoraba en cumplir con la tarea que le había encomendado.

– Sensei, no puedo encontrar mi libro. Estaba aquí hace un momento. –respondió Sakura haciendo una pequeña mueca angustiada.

El profesor suspiró y le hizo una seña para que volviese a tomar asiento, mientras le indicaba a Nene que leyera el párrafo anteriormente indicado. La pelirrosa obedeció sin borrar la mueca de su rostro, no entendía como sus cosas podían desaparecer como si nada y que nadie lo notase.

El resto de la clase ocurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, y pronto la campana indicando el final de la clase sonó.

– Hey, Haruno, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara. –preguntó Lemon pasando cerca de ella. Incluso si no eran amigos, ocasionalmente intercambiaban algunas palabras.

– Aún no entiendo como mis cosas pudieron desaparecer como si nada. –contestó Sakura haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– ¿Has perdido tus cosas? –preguntó Aoi. Llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña regadera que estaba usando para regar las plantas junto a la ventana. – ¿Podría ser… Yosei-san? –inquirió emocionada.

– ¿“Yosei-san…”? –repitió Sakura un tanto confundida por el nombre.

– ¿No has escuchado el rumor? –habló la pelimorada. – Todo el mundo ha estado hablando de eso últimamente…

Si era sincera consigo misma, desde que había comenzado a pasar el tiempo con Hanako en el baño de chicas, había dejado de estar tan atenta a los rumores que se divulgaban por la escuela, como resultado… ahora era totalmente ajena al rumor del cual Aoi hablaba.

Al ver la cara confundida de la pelirrosa, la contraria decidió explicarle…

“ ** _¿Has perdido algo que observabas de cerca? ¿O tal ve algo que siempre estaba ahí desapareció cuando lo necesitabas? Entonces has sido víctima de Yosei-san. Pero nunca debes verlo… Si lo haces, tomará tu vida_** ”

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar el relato ¿Una aparición que se dedicaba a robar objetos y que podía matarte si lo mirabas fijamente? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Hanako al respecto. De seguro el pelinegro sabría algo al respecto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se despidió rápidamente de Aoi y Lemon, y se dispuso a ir al baño de chicas. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se percató de un rastro de objetos que conducían hacia uno de los salones vacíos.

Entre los objetos presentes pudo encontrar sus propias pertenencias que habían desaparecido, una toalla, una caja de bento, el broche en forma de calavera que Nene siempre llevaba con ella, un muñeco de madera, y muchos dulces.

Siguió el rastro hasta el salón, encontrándose con que la puerta del mismo se encontraba entreabierta. Asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza, y la sangre se le heló al ver lo que había dentro de la habitación.

Una masa purpura con múltiples ojos. Una aparición con la apariencia de un monstruo… ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?

Los ojos de la criatura temblaron erráticamente antes de posarse sobre ella, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

– **Nos viste…** –dijo el monstruo con una voz aterradora.

Sus palabras rápidamente le recordaron lo que Aoi le había comentado hace tan solo unos momentos… El rumor de “Yosei-san”.

“ ** _Nunca debes verlo… Si lo haces, tomará tu vida_** ”

Rápidamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared contraria. En respuesta, la aparición comenzó a acercarse.

¿Acaso iba a matarla? ¿Realmente iba a morir de esa forma?

“ _¡Hanako-kun! ¡Por favor ayúdame!_ ” –gritó en su mente. Y como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas. El séptimo misterio escolar hizo acto de aparición.

– ¡Haku-joudai, dispérsalos! –exclamó el fantasma mientras lanzaba uno de los orbes espectrales que siempre lo acompañaban hacia Yosei. El orbe impactó contra uno de los ojos de la criatura, y acto seguido, una luz cegadora se hizo presente, obligando a la pelirrosa a cerrar sus ojos. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó a Hanako preguntar. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, no había rastro alguno del monstruo, y el pelinegro caminaba hacia ella. – Debes tener más cuidado, ya sabes…

– ¿Hanako-kun…?

El pelinegro le sonrió antes de hacerle un pequeño gesto para que viera algo en particular. Al seguir la dirección hacia donde apuntaba el fantasma, Sakura se sorprendió de ver un pequeño grupo de unas curiosas criaturas rosas. Eran como pequeños malvaviscos con orejas de conejo. Realmente adorables, pero... ¿De dónde habían salido?

– Estos son los “mokke”. –los presentó Hanako. – Actualmente conocidos como “Yosei-san”.

Sakura parpadeó con sorpresa ¿Esas adorables criaturas eran el mismo monstruo que hace un segundo atrás casi la asesinaban?

– ¿C-Cómo…? –a penas se las arregló para preguntar.

– Son apariciones que han estado entre los humanos desde tiempos ancestrales, realizando actos de robo y otras maldades. –comentó Hanako posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa quien observaba fascinada a los mokke.

– Lucen bastante distintos a como eran hace unos minutos… –murmuró Sakura mientras pinchaba con su dedo a uno de los mokke.

– Detén eso. –una adorable voz salió de la criatura, realzando su tierno aspecto. Sakura sentía que se iba a desmayar de dulzura.

– Los mokke usualmente son apariciones bastante débiles y tímidas. Para atacar necesitan reunirse y cambiar a esa forma. –explicó el pelinegro. – Es por eso que no son el tipo de aparición que usualmente ataca a las personas, pero…

– No queríamos matarte… pero nuestra propia historia cambió. –hablaron los mokke. – No teníamos opción.

– ¿Su historia? –repitió Sakura confundida.

– Se refieren a los rumores. –aclaró Hanako. – La gran mayoría de los espíritus no pueden en contra de sus propios rumores, porque si hacen algo que vaya en contra de los rumores, eventualmente desaparecerán de este plano existencial.

– Desaparecer… –murmuró la pelirrosa pensativa mientras seguía observando a los pequeños fantasmas que ahora se encontraban comiendo caramelos. Uno de ellos incluso había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerle un dulce también.

Sonaba realmente cruel… Ser sometido a lo que las personas dicen de ti. Tener que acatar los rumores o arriesgarte a desaparecer… El solo pensarlo hacía que Sakura sintiera una gran empatía por esas criaturas.

– Sakura… –el séptimo misterio la llamó. La nombrada volteó la cabeza para encararlo. – ¿Podrías cambiar los rumores por nosotros…? –preguntó suavemente.

– ¿Cambiar… los rumores…?

Hanako colocó una mano sobre su propio pecho ye extendió la otra, mientras miraba a la contraria fijamente a los ojos.

– Soy uno de los siete misterios de esta escuela… –habló. – Es mi deber supervisar a todos los sobrenaturales de esta escuela, y mantener una relación apropiada entre nosotros y los humanos. No puedo dejar que apariciones asesinas se queden aquí, y no tengo otra opción más que exterminarlos… –Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al escuchar aquello. – Pero tú, Sakura… Tú eres humana… Puedes ayudarlos cambiando los rumores.

La mirada de la pelirrosa volvió a recaer sobre los mokke.

– Por favor…

– Lo sentimos mucho por lo de antes.

– ¡Te daremos caramelos!

– Hemos vivido una vida feliz aquí por cientos de años. Queremos quedarnos aquí.

– ¡Ten un caramelo!

Mientras hablaban, los ojos de los mokke comenzaban a asemejarse a los ojos de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Era difícil decir que no a eso…

Una cálida sonrisa surcó sus labios rosáceos.

– Lo haré… –asintió mientras agarraba a los mokke y los atrapaba en un amoroso abrazo. – Cambiaré los rumores. –dijo con convicción.

– ¿Estás segura? –inquirió Hanako. Incluso si había sido él quien le había pedido a la pelirrosa que lo hiciera, comprendía si esta quería negarse… Después de todo, los mokke casi la asesinaban.

– Por supuesto. –afirmó la joven. – Incluso si me atacaron antes… No fue su culpa… ¿Verdad? Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre alguien que hace maldades porque quiere hacerlo y alguien que lo hace por coacción.

“ _Además… Si Naruto estuviese vivo… Él desearía ayudarlos también…”_ –agregó en su mente.

Hanako sonrió suavemente. Sakura sin duda era una chica bastante particular.

Dejando a los mokke atrás, tanto el fantasma como su asistente comenzaron a caminar por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la azotea de la escuela.

– Hanako-kun… –lo llamó. – ¿A esto te referías antes cuando dijiste que tenías un favor que pedirme? –inquirió la pelirrosa.

– Sí. –asintió el pelinegro. Ambos salieron a la azotea y se recargaron sobre la barandilla de protección mientras miraban al horizonte, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

“ ** _Dicen que, si tus cosas siguen desapareciendo misteriosamente, debe ser obra de Yosei-san. Dicen que una vez que ves a Yosei-san, todo está acabado, y que incluso podría tomar tu vida… Pero eso no es cierto… Yosei-san es un espíritu juguetón, que le gusta tomar las cosas de los demás… Y lo único que le gusta más que robar cosas, son los dulces. Si llevas un dulce contigo, dejarás de perder tus cosas… ¿Has oído este rumor?_** ”


	3. Capítulo 3: El joven exorcista.

** Autora POV **

Aquel día, Sakura y Hanako se encontraban en la azotea del colegio. El sol brillaba radiante en el gran cielo, y una suave brisa soplaba meciendo las copas de los árboles.

– ¡Ah, que bien se siente! –suspiró extasiada Sakura con los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de los rayos del sol contra su piel. Sin lugar a dudas era un día bastante agradable para estar al aire libre. – Nee, Hanako-kun… ¿Los fantasmas pueden sentir el sol o el viento? –preguntó curiosa mientras abría los ojos para ver a su amigo espíritu.

El pelinegro parpadeó un tanto sorprendido con la pregunta. Por la edad que tenía Sakura, hubiese esperado que la chica estuviese loca por algún chico de su clase, o por algún cantante famoso, pero, por el contrario, la pelirrosa no parecía tener interés en esa clase de asuntos, y en cambio se encontraba aquí preguntándole cosas sobre fantasmas.

– Bueno… Podemos interactuar con el mundo que nos rodea, pero es distinto a cuando éramos humanos, ya que nuestros cuerpos existen en otro plano existencial. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirrosa lo observó unos segundos antes de posar sus ojos en el gran cielo azul que se cernía sobre ellos.

– ¿Extrañas algo…? Me refiero a tu vida pasada… ¿Extrañas algo de cuando estabas vivo?

Hanako se sobresaltó en su sitio al escuchar la pregunta. Lo había tomado completamente con la guardia baja… ¿Por qué esta chica lograba sorprenderlo tanto cada vez que hablaba? No era para nada una humana común y corriente.

El séptimo misterio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando alguien más los interrumpió.

– ¡Hanakooo! –ambos levantaron sus miradas para ver que, sobre el pequeño tejado que había sobre la entrada a la azotea, había un chico rubio con uniforme escolar que… ¿Sostenía lo que parecía ser un paraguas? – ¡Por fin te encontré demonio del mal!

– ¿Kou-kun…? –murmuró Sakura al ver al rubio allí, actuando de aquel extraño modo.

– ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Hanako mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirrosa.

– Es el hermano menor del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Como soy secretaria allí lo he visto un par de veces, pero no lo conozco realmente. –explicó la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Minamoto Kou a tu servicio! –exclamó el rubio mientras saltaba al suelo a unos metros por delante de la pareja. – ¡Guarda memoria de mi como un souvenir para el más allá!

– Así que eres un miembro del clan Minamoto, ¿verdad? –inquirió el pelinegro sonriendo ladinamente. – Eso explica por qué puedes verme.

Sakura se volteó hacia el espíritu, confundida por sus palabras.

– ¿El clan Minamoto? –repitió.

– Verás… Tiempo atrás, cuando las noches eran mucho más oscuras de lo que son ahora, era una época en lo que nosotros, los sobrenaturales, éramos llamados “Youkais” y poseíamos poderes mucho más grandes. –explicó Hanako. – En ese entonces, había tres youkais que eran temidos por sobre encima de los demás, y se creía que eran incluso más poderosos que los mismísimos dioses. Eran conocidos como los tres grandes malvados youkai de Japón.

Aquel nombre era conocido para Sakura. Había escuchado las historias con anterioridad: El gran Tengu, Shuten Douji, y el Kyuubi no Kitsune… Los tres eran conocidos como los tres grandes youkai del país.

“ ** _Nee, Nee… Naruto… ¿De verdad puedes ver al Kyuubi no Kitsune?_** ”

Su cuerpo se tensó con las memorias que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su mente. Su ceño se frunció levemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Hanako.

– Uno de esos tres youkai, el malvado oni del monte Ooe, Shuten Douji, fue asesinado por el extraordinario exorcista: Minamoto no Yorimitsu. El ancestro de este joven. –terminó de explicar el espíritu haciendo un pequeño gesto hacia Kou.

_Exorcista…_

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras levantaba su mano derecha para observar el pequeño anillo de oro que portaba en su mano derecha.

**_-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-_ **

_La pequeña pelirrosa vestía un hermoso kimono azul con el símbolo de un abanico blanco y rojo en su espalda. Junto a ella, una mujer cabellos negros se encontraba ayudándola a peinar su cabello._

– _Nee, nee… Mikoto-sama… ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun tiene que aprender a cazar espíritus? Naruto-kun dice que hay muchos espíritus que son realmente buenos…_ – _habló inocentemente la pelirrosa._

– _Sakura… Creí haberte dicho ya que no me gusta que te juntes con ese niño. Ese muchacho se ha dejado influenciar por un espíritu malvado, y está tratando de atraerte a ti también._ – _respondió la mujer dejando a un lado el cepillo. Obligó a la pequeña a voltearse para enfrentarla, y la tomó por los hombros._ – _El clan Uchiha ha luchado contra espíritus durante generaciones enteras, Sakura… Y si hay algo que tenemos en claro, es que no existe tal cosa como “espíritus buenos”._ – _habló con seriedad la mujer._

– _P-Pero…_ – _tartamudeó Sakura esbozando un pequeño puchero._ – _No creo que Naruto-kun sea malo… ni un mentiroso…_

_Mikoto suspiró._

– _Eres una niña muy pura, Sakura… Tal vez no puedas ver sobrenaturales de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacemos, pero tu corazón tiene potencial. Tal vez pueda pedirle a Fugaku que te enseñe alguna de las técnicas de la familia._ – _comentó la pelinegra._ – _No es habitual para nosotros enseñarle estas técnicas a personas que no poseen nuestra sangre… Pero eres prácticamente parte de la familia, y eres la prometida de Sasuke, por lo que no creo que haya problemas._

_Sakura solo se mordió el labio y asintió. No podía negarse ante la familia que tan amablemente la había acogido durante todo este tiempo._

**_-.-.-.-.- Fin Flashback -.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– Parece que realmente conoces algo. –la voz de Kou la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Miró al frente notando como parecía que en cualquier momento una pelea comenzaría entre el rubio y el pelinegro. – Mis ancestros dejaron innumerables artefactos anti espíritus para que nosotros, sus descendientes, utilicemos. Voy a dominarlos todos y usarlos para proteger a las personas de sobrenaturales perversos como tú. Ese es el deber de cada niño que nace dentro del clan Minamoto. –dijo con convicción. – Y por eso… ¡Estoy aquí para exorcizarte! –declaró apuntando su artefacto hacia el séptimo misterio. – ¡Prepárate para morir, Hanako! –exclamó lanzándose al ataque.

Sakura se sobresaltó alarmada al ver como el ataque impactaba contra el hombro izquierdo del fantasma. Su corazón latía rápido, preocupada por el espíritu que en las últimas semanas se había convertido en su amigo.

Hanako a penas se inmutó por el ataque. Observó el arma del rubio antes de sonreír ladinamente mientras que con su mano izquierda agarraba el objeto.

– Exorcizarme… ¿Eh? No creo que puedas hacerlo. –se burló el fantasma.

– ¿Realmente no lo crees? –sonrió ladinamente Kou. En ese mismo instante, el artefacto que usaba como arma comenzó a emitir una descarga eléctrica que logró dañar a Hanako. – Pues que mal… Hanako…

El pelinegro cayó al suelo aparentemente desmayado por la fuerza del ataque. Los haku-joudai que siempre lo acompañaban revoloteaban a su alrededor, preocupados por su dueño.

– ¡Hanako-kun! –exclamó Sakura horrorizada, corriendo hacia el pelinegro.

Kou le quitó la funda azul a su arma, dejando ver que se trataba de una especie de cetro dorado.

– ¡Este es un artefacto anti espíritus malignos que ha sido pasado de mano en mano en mi familia por generaciones! ¡El raiteijou! –exclamó el joven miembro del clan Minamoto. – ¡Es un cetro espiritual que transforma la energía de su usuario en un rayo capaz de vencer demonios como tú! ¡Y lo tocaste con tus manos desnudas, debes ser realmente estúpido! –Hanako entreabrió sus ojos mirando al rubio. Una expresión de dolor adornaba sus facciones. – ¡Este es el fin! –exclamó Kou lanzándose para dar su ataque final.

En ese preciso instante, Sakura se colocó frente a él bloqueándole el camino, lista para proteger a su amigo con su propio cuerpo si era necesario. Kou a penas había logrado detenerse para no hacerle daño a la pelirrosa.

– ¡I-Idiota! ¡No saltes en frente de…! –el rubio detuvo sus palabras al ver a la pelirrosa frente a él. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al notar de quien se trataba. – ¿S-Sakura-senpai? –parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

– Detente. –dijo firme la pelirrosa. Sus ojos estaban cargados de una fiereza que logró intimidar al joven exorcista. – Hanako-kun es mi amigo, y no voy a dejar que nada malo le suceda.

– ¡P-Pero el es un malvado sobrenatural! –argumentó Kou. – ¡Tengo que exorcizarlo por el bien de la escuela!

– ¡Hanako-kun no es malo! –exclamó Sakura. – El me ha salvado.

– Estás loca senpai, has entendido todo mal. –dijo el rubio tomando a la choca por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura había conocido a Kou antes, pero jamás se había dado cuenta que el chico, incluso siendo menor que ella, la sobrepasaba en altura. – El no es solo cualquier sobrenatural… Le tomó a mi abuela toda su energía para sellar a “Hanako-san del baño”, el es realmente un espíritu diabólico. –explicó. – Y mira, tiene un cuchillo como arma. Eso prueba que lo uso como arma mientras estaba vivo ¡Uso ese cuchillo para matar a alguien!

Si Sakura estaba impactada o no por aquella revelación, era algo que no dejaba entrever con facilidad. Su rostro se mantenía tan serio como hace unos segundos.

– He visto a los humanos hacer cosas peores… –murmuró la pelirrosa.

Kou ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a sus palabras cuando Hanako abrazó a Sakura por detrás, y apuntó al rubio con su cuchillo. La pelirrosa dejó escapar un pequeño respingo al sentir los brazos del fantasma rodearla.

– Aww, mi secreto ha sido revelado. –habló divertido el pelinegro. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y la mirada que ahora poseían bastó para helarle la sangre a Kou.

El séptimo misterio soltó a la pelirrosa y flotó para quedar a unos metros alejado de ambos humanos. Sakura se volteó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió para encarar al espíritu.

– Hanako…

– Ahh… Estaba esperando mantener ese detalle para mi mismo por un poco más de tiempo… –murmuró el pelinegro, haciendo saber que no esperaba que la pelirrosa se enterara tan pronto de su secreto personal… aunque si esperaba que eventualmente lo descubriera. – Ven aquí, Haku-joudai… –murmuró extendiendo su mano. Uno de los orbes espectrales que lo acompañaban comenzó a rodearlo hasta posarse sobre su pecho, y al hacerlo, una capa a juego con su uniforme, apareció sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto mucho más imponente que antes. – Es cierto que he matado a un ser humano… Pero Dios me ha dicho que, si puedo cumplir mi rol aquí, mis pecados serán perdonados. –dijo hondeando su capa. – Así que no puedo dejar que me exorcices, lo siento. –sonrió.

– Lo que dices ni siquiera tiene sentido. –gruñó Kou.

– ¡Espera! –Sakura exclamó al ver como el rubio se lanzaba al ataque.

El Minamoto intentaba golpear al séptimo misterio con su cetro, mientras que este último lo esquivaba sin dificultad alguna, lo cual lograba exasperar al rubio.

– ¡Mierda, quédate quieto! –gruñó. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando Hanako apareció junto a él, apuntándole al cuello con su cuchillo.

– Hey, ¿eso no lastima tu mano? –preguntó el pelinegro posando su mirado la mano con la cual el rubio sostenía el cetro.

Kou se sobresaltó. Un campo eléctrico, proveniente del cetro, rodeo a Hanako pocos segundos después. El rubio sonrió triunfal creyendo que esta vez si acabaría por completo con el espíritu. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Hanako anulaba los rayos del cetro.

El rubio no lo entendía… Hanako estaba sosteniendo el cetro con sus manos desnudas ¿Por qué el rayo no surtía efecto? Sin embargo, no pudo pensarlo demasiado cuando tuvo que moverse para esquivar el cuchillo de Hanako. El pelinegro agitaba su arma como si fuese un juguete de niños, y el rubio lo esquivaba con dificultad debido al fuerte agarre que mantenía el fantasma sobre el cetro.

– Realmente me gusta este cetro tuyo, joven. Entrégamelo y tal vez te deje ir. –habló Hanako.

El joven exorcista frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto por sus palabras.

– ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! –exclamó. – ¡No voy a correr!

– Está bien entonces… –sonrió Hanako soltando el cetro.

Debido a la perdida del agarre del pelinegro, Kou perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Hanako aprovechó aquel instante de debilidad para subirse a horcajadas sobre el rubio y alzar su cuchillo, listo para asestar el golpe final. Kou cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el ataque que acabaría con su vida… pero aquel ataque jamás llegó. En cambio, todo lo que recibió fue un tincazo **1** en la nariz.

Kou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Hanako.

– Gané. –murmuró el pelinegro dejando aún más conmocionado al muchacho.

Aprovechándose de la sorpresa del rubio, Hanako le quitó el cetro, colocando un sello sobre este, el cual tenía como función principal, bloquear las funciones del artefacto. Esto significaba que Kou ya no podría utilizarlo para crear el rayo anti espíritus.

– Sellaré esto, así nadie saldrá herido. –justificó sus acciones.

– ¡Waaa! –chilló Kou al ver lo que Hanako le hacía a su cetro. Rápidamente se lo arrebató de las manos. – ¿¡Qué rayos le haces a la herencia de mi familia!? –exclamó mientras intentaba quitarle el sello, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el papel no parecía querer desprenderse del artefacto. – ¡Quítalo! –le exigió al pelinegro.

– No quiero. –contestó infantilmente el fantasma. – Más importante aún… –murmuró mientras tomaba la mano de Kou. Al exponer la palma, se pudo apreciar una quemadura horizontal que coincidía con la zona de su mano que había estado expuesta al cetro. – Que duro… Es como si no supieras usar el poder del cetro espiritual. Te lastimaste a ti mismo cada vez que intentabas disparar el rayo. –comentó Hanako, frotando su dedo pulgar contra la herida. El rubio se estremeció y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor ante las acciones del contrario. Hanako sonrió apartándose del exorcista. Su capa se desvaneció, y el haku-joudai regresó a su lugar, flotando por encima del hombro de su amo. – Usar un poder que no logras controlar solo te llevará a la ruina, joven…

– ¡N-Nadie te preguntó! –fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio, molesto porque el espíritu expusiera sus carencias y debilidades. – ¡No me importa lo que me pase siempre y cuando pueda proteger a otros! –exclamó.

– Que apasionado. –opinó Hanako sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse… Estoy seguro que te convertirás en un gran exorcista algún día. Serás tan bueno que un pequeño espíritu como yo será pan comido. Estaré esperando ese momento.

Sakura frunció el ceño escuchando el intercambio. Aquello sonaba como si Hanako esperara que Kou lo exorcizara… Pero ¿Por qué? El pensamiento formó un nudo en el estómago de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Esperando…? –repitió Kou confundido. – Estamos hablando acerca de mí exorcizándote… ¿Por qué…?

– ¡Dicho eso! –Hanako lo interrumpió. – Ahora mismo no eres amenaza alguna. –dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe hacia el estómago del rubio. El exorcista perdió el aire ante el golpe que no había esperado.

– E-Eso fue bajo… –murmuró con dificultad Kou antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

El pelinegro saltó celebrando, aclamándose a si mismo el ganador de su disputa.

– Eso es trampa… –murmuró Sakura antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

– Tuve que hacerlo. –el fantasma se encogió de hombros. – De otra forma no se hubiese rendido. Es un tipo bastante duro, de seguro despertara pronto. –dijo dándole una rápida mirada al rubio.

– El cetro… ¿No deberíamos ocultarlo ahora mientras tenemos la oportunidad? –inquirió Sakura desviando la mirada, la preocupación bañaba sus facciones. – Él podría regresar…

– Espera un segundo ¿Estás preocupada por mí? –preguntó con tono burló Hanako mientras miraba a la ojijade.

– ¡P-Por supuesto que lo estoy! –exclamó Sakura esbozando un adorable puchero. – ¡Eres mi amigo!

– Ya veo… Así que puedes llevarte bien con asesinos… ¿Eh, Sakura? –habló el séptimo misterio. Sus palabras lograron sobresaltar a la muchacha, y un tenso silencio cayó sobre ambos. La mirada jade de la joven chocaba con los ojos ámbar del fantasma, buscando algo… un sentimiento… Hanako apartó la mirada, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la azotea. – Solo bromeaba…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

– ¡Tsunade-obaasan! ¡Estoy en casa! –la joven de cabellos rosados gritó mientras se adentraba al pequeño departamento en el que vivía con su tutora.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde una mujer rubia, de ojos color miel, se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas una sobre la otra, en su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño libro el cual se encontraba leyendo, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía una elegante pipa de la cual estaba fumando.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela? –preguntó la rubia apartando la mirada del libro para ver a Sakura. – Luces cansada… ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?

– No… Solo fue un día muy largo. –la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros. – La aritmética no es realmente lo mío. –agregó. – Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme el uniforme. –informó mientras encaraba hacia su dormitorio.

La mujer de rubios cabellos frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la muchacha desaparecer por el pasillo. Últimamente la pelirrosa le estaba ocultando algo… Por más bien que fingiera, Tsunade la conocía desde hace años, podía percatarse cuando algo sucedía en la vida de su ahijada.

– Katsuyu. –llamó la rubia. Una pequeña babosa blanca y azul se materializó en la pequeña mesa ratona, frente a ella.

– ¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

– Se que es mucho pedir… Pero necesito que vigiles a Sakura cuando está en la escuela. Si descubres algo fuera de lo común, me lo informas de inmediato ¿Está claro?

– Como usted desee, Tsunade-sama…

* * *

** Referencias:  **

**1)** Un “tincazo” es una expresión usada en algunos países de Sudamérica, que se utiliza para referirse al golpe que se da al resbalar sobre la yema del pulgar, el envés de la última falange de otro dedo de la misma mano (generalmente, el dedo índice). También se lo conoce como “capirotazo”.


	4. Capítulo 4: Las escaleras Misaki Parte 1

** Autora POV **

“ ** _El segundo de los siete misterios… Las escaleras Misaki: Dicen que jamás debes pisar el cuarto escalón. Si lo haces, serás arrastrado al mundo de los muertos donde tu cuerpo será convertido en un millón de pedazos. Y a la media noche, la sangre de sus víctimas gotea sobre las escaleras… Incluso cuando nadie puede ver de dónde proviene_** ”

Sakura supo que algo andaba mal en el instante en que puso un pie en el salón de clases, y encontró a Yamabuki Lemon encargándose de las plantas del aula, las cuales parecían estar muriendo bajo los cuidados del rubio.

El cuidado de las plantas era usualmente tarea de Aoi. Todos los días la chica pelivioleta se encargaba de regarlas y darle los cuidados adecuados, con ayuda de Yashiro ya que ambas pertenecían al club de jardinería. No había razón alguna que Lemon estuviese encargándose de dicha tarea, no a menos que alguien lo estuviese obligando a hacerlo.

La pelirrosa dejó sus cosas sobre su banco, y se aproximó al chico de cabellos rubios con el ceño fruncido.

– Yamabuki-san… ¿Dónde está Aoi-san? –preguntó.

Lemon levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de que la chica lo estuviese encarando. Incluso si hablaban a veces, era realmente muy extraño que Sakura fuese la primera en iniciar la conversación.

– ¿Aoi? ¿Está allá en su asiento? –señaló el rubio.

Sakura volteó a ver hacia donde señalaba el chico. Casi pudo sentir el tic en su ojo al notar que, la personas a la que Lemon estaba señalando, era un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y gafas.

De verdad… El hecho de que ambos tuviesen nombres tan parecidos le resultaba tan exasperando a veces.

– No… –murmuró la pelirrosa volteándose nuevamente hacia Lemon. – Me refiero a Aoi-chan. –se corrigió. Al notar que el rubio no parecía tener idea alguna de a quién se refería, Sakura bufó exasperada. – ¿Cabello y ojos morados? ¿Sonrisa dulce? ¿La chica más popular de la escuela?

– No sé a quien te refieres, Haruno. No hay nadie en nuestro curso que encaje con esa descripción… ¿No te habrás confundido con alguien más? –inquirió Lemon antes de regresar su vista hacia las plantas mientras dejaba escapar un gran bostezo.

El ceño de la pelirrosa se frunció aún más al escuchar la respuesta del rubio. Un mal presentimiento estaba comenzando a aflorar en su interior.

Pero siendo la persona racional que era… Sakura decidió tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, e ir a encarar a Nene y Akane. Tal vez existía la posibilidad de que Lemon simplemente estuviese confundido, después de todo el rubio era una persona bastante aislada… Solo se solía relacionar con el chico de gafas, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

– Yashiro-san, Aoi-san… –Sakura los llamó a ambos. – ¿Dónde está Aoi-chan? –preguntó una vez que tuvo su atención. El rostro de ambos se contorsionó en una mueca de confusión, de la misma forma que había pasado con Lemon.

– ¿Aoi… chan…? –repitió Akane ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Hay una chica en nuestro curso llamada así? –inquirió el chico de gafas volteándose a ver a Nene quien negó con su cabeza.

– ¿Estás segura de que es una persona de este salón, Haruno-chan? –preguntó la chica.

– ¿De verdad no la recuerdan? –interrogó Sakura mordiéndose el labio. – ¿Tu mejor amiga? –miró a Nene. No hubo respuesta. – ¿El amor de tu vida? –se volteó a ver a Akane. Nuevamente el mismo resultado.

De acuerdo… Eso era preocupante. Si ni siquiera Akane era capaz de recordar a la chica de cabellos morados, significaba que algo estaba pasando.

Sin esperar respuesta de ellos, Sakura se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros. Caminó a paso rápido, ignorando a las personas que se volteaban a verla, hasta que llegó a la oficina del consejo estudiantil

– Ah, Sakura-chan. –el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Minamoto Teru, sonrió al verla adentrarse en la habitación. – Es raro verte aquí tan temprano… ¿No tienes clases a las que atender? –inquirió.

– Tengo que revisar algo. –respondió de forma cortante la pelirrosa pasando por completo del rubio.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre los archivos que correspondían a su clase. El listado de alumnos, los expedientes de cada uno de sus compañeros… Buscó entre todos los alumnos que estaban archivados en la letra “A”, pero ninguno de los papeles parecía hablar de una chica llamada “Akane Aoi”. Era como si su existencia misma hubiese sido borrada por completo de la escuela.

– Maldición… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –murmuró para si misma Sakura mientras revisaba una y otra vez los mismos papeles, solo para asegurarse de no haberse salteado el nombre por error.

– ¿Hay algún problema? –inquirió Teru acercándose a ella. Se inclinó en mesa junto a la pelirrosa, observando los papeles que esta parecía analizar con tanta desesperación.

– Una compañera de clases. Por alguna razón nadie parece recordarla, y tampoco aparece en los papeles… –murmuró Sakura. – Es como si su existencia misma se hubiese borrado. –dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, sobresaltándose levemente al encontrarse cara a cara con el pecho tonificado del rubio. No lo había sentido acercarse.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez pueda ayudarte… –sugirió Teru frunciendo levemente el ceño ante las palabras de la chica.

– Akane Aoi… –respondió de forma casi inmediata la ojijade. – Y no… No me estoy refiriendo al vicepresidente Aoi Akane… Uhm… Es una chica de cabello morado… –la pelirrosa no pudo continuar hablando cuando el rubio la tomó por el mentón, sorprendiéndola. 

Con delicadeza, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que tensarse y sonrojarse ante el repentino acto del presidente estudiantil. Teru la observaba fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviese tratando de descifrar algo.

– Minamoto-san… ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó la pelirrosa, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda conforme los minutos iban pasando. Ante la falta de respuesta del rubio, Sakura decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. – No tengo tiempo para esto… –bufó mientras se apartaba bruscamente del rubio quien parpadeó sorprendido ante el arrebato de la chica.

Antes de que el chico de cabellos rubios pudiese decir o hacer algo, Sakura salió a toda prisa de la oficina del consejo estudiantil, en dirección al baño de chicas. Si algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la escuela, tal vez Hanako supiese algo al respecto.

La pelirrosa iba tan apresurada, y con tantas cosas rondando su mente, que ni siquiera se percató de una persona que venía caminando en sentido contrario. El resultado obvio fue que la pelirrosa terminara chocando con dicha persona.

– ¡Ay! –exclamó Sakura al chocarse de frente contra el pecho de la persona. El impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla perder el equilibrio y caer el al suelo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó que la persona con la que había chocado le preguntó.

– S-Si… L-Lo siento… –murmuró Sakura mientras se sobaba la frente. – No vi por dónde iba… –añadió mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte rojo al notar que el chico en cuestión se había inclinado para ayudarla, y la distancia entre ambos era corta. Para rematar, la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que solo se podía catalogar como “seductora”.

¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos hoy sus escenas sacadas de películas románticas?

– No, yo lo siento… ¿Estás bien? –dijo el chico mientras tomaba su mano derecha y colocaba su mano libre sobre la espalda de la chica haciéndola estremecer. Con cuidado, ayudó a Sakura a levantarse.

– S-Si… –murmuró Sakura. – Uhm… Tengo que irme. –balbuceó rápidamente antes de retomar su camino hacia el baño de chicas. Perdiéndose por completo la forma en que el chico sonreía ladinamente, mientras que una grulla de papel negro se apegaba a su uniforme.

Sakura corrió hasta finalmente llegar a su destino, donde pudo encontrar al séptimo de los misterios escolares sentado junto a la ventana, jugando un juego de cartas con un pequeño grupo de Mokkes.

– ¡Hanako! –exclamó la ojijade al verlo.

– ¿Sakura? –el pelinegro levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de verla a estas horas en aquel lugar. Usualmente la pelirrosa no lo visitaba hasta más tarde. – ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que te estas saltando las clases. Ah, eres una gran frente traviesa. –se burló el fantasma.

La pelirrosa esbozó un pequeño puchero en respuesta a las bromas del chico.

– ¡No es eso! –se quejó ella. – ¡Algo muy raro está pasando!

– ¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido? –inquirió el pelinegro mientras revisaba las cartas que tenía en mano y dejaba una sobre el mueble, terminando su turno en el juego.

– Una de mis compañeras desapareció por completo. Es como si nunca hubiese existido. –explicó Sakura. – Sus cosas se han ido, nadie parece recordarla, incluso sus archivos en la oficina del consejo desaparecieron. Y todo después de que el rumor de las escaleras Misaki comenzara… –murmuró mordiéndose el labio preocupada.

Siendo honesta, a penas conocía a Aoi, pero no podía evitar preocuparse ahora que la chica estaba desaparecida. Ahora que sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser los rumores escolares, temía que su compañera de clase hubiese resultado siendo la víctima de uno de ellos.

– ¡Hanakooooooooooooo! –se escuchó un grito. Acto seguido, Kou entró al baño de chicas sin pudor alguno. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de rabia, y parecía estar dispuesto a descargar todo su enojo contra el séptimo misterio. – ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué hiciste con mis compañeros de clase, Yokooo y Satou!? –exigió el joven exorcista mientras agarraba al fantasma por el cuello de su uniforme y lo sacudía. Hanako a penas podía reaccionar ante los fuertes sacudones. – ¡¡Esto es obviamente obra tuya!!

– ¡¡Cálmate, Minamoto-kun!! –exclamó Sakura preocupada por el fantasma.

– Esparciendo esos rumores por la escuela… ¿¡Por qué nadie se acuerda de ellos!? –exclamó el rubio ignorando por completo a la pelirrosa.

– ¿También desapareció gente de tu curso? –inquirió la ojijade mientras separaba a Kou de Hanako.

El fantasma tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar sus mareos mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Kou lo miraba fijamente con enojo, listo para lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento, incluso si su cetro aún poseía el sello que el séptimo misterio había colocado en él.

– Alumnos desaparecidos y rumores acerca de unas escaleras… –murmuró Hanako. – Tienen razón: Tengo una idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo. –afirmó.

– Entonces… ¿Sabes dónde está Aoi? –preguntó Sakura mirando intrigada al fantasma.

El rostro del pelinegro se tornó serio.

– En esta escuela, hay siete lugares que conectan con el más allá. –dijo. – Las escaleras Misaki son uno de esos lugares. Los alumnos desaparecidos probablemente hayan sido llevados al mundo de los muertos.

– ¿El mundo…?

– Esos lugares son llamados “fronteras”. –continuó hablando Hanako. – Cuando un ser humano cruza una de esas fronteras, su existencia entera es borrada. Aunque hay algunas personas especiales que no se ven afectadas por ello… Como tú, Sakura, y el joven aquí. –dijo haciendo un leve gesto hacia Kou.

– Las fronteras… Mi hermano me contó sobre ellas. –murmuró el rubio serio. – Es el gran océano que conecta los dos extremos… este mundo y el más allá… –hizo una pequeña pausa. – Él dijo que es el mundo donde terminan las cosas que no tienen otro lugar a dónde ir. Espíritus de los muertos, sobrenaturales… Incluso objetos que todo el mundo ha olvidado.

– ¡Exactamente! –afirmó Hanako. – Tienes bastante conocimiento, joven muchacho. –lo elogió en tono de broma.

– Las personas que van allí… ¿Pueden…? ¿Pueden volver…? –preguntó Sakura tímidamente, aferrándose a la manga del uniforme de Hanako.

– Vamos, no hagas esa cara. –dijo el fantasma, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. – Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Soy el número 7 de los siete misterios. –continuó hablando mientras apretaba las mejillas de la pelirrosa. La joven hizo un pequeño puchero ante esto. – Es mi deber mantener una correcta relación entre humanos y sobrenaturales. –soltó las mejillas de la chica y comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, como si se tratase de una mascota. – Y por supuesto que tu me estarás ayudando, Sakura.

– ¡Hey! –exclamó Kou interponiéndose entre ambos. Tomó a la ojijade por los hombros y la alejó lo más posible del fantasma.

– ¿A qué vino eso? Estaba llegando a la mejor parte. –Hanako hizo un puchero mientras movía los dedos de sus manos de forma perturbadora.

– ¡¡No la toques, maldito pervertido!! –gritó el rubio. – ¡Ibas a llevarla a la frontera! ¿¡Verdad!?

– Bueno, por supuesto. –contestó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Entonces yo también voy! –exclamó Kou señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar. – No puedo permitir que lleves a senpai a un lugar tan peligroso como ese solo ¡Voy a protegerla!

Sakura parpadeó lentamente procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo no necesito que me protejan!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

La pelirrosa se encontraba realizando una llamada. Se removía de un lado a otro, esperando que la persona al otro de la línea contestara, mientras que veía por el rabillo del ojo como Hanako y Kou parecían discutir acerca de algo sin importancia.

– _¿Sakura…?_ –escuchó la voz de su tutora al otro lado de la línea.

– Tsunade-obaasan. –dijo a modo de saludo la pelirrosa.

– _¿Sucede algo?_ –preguntó la nombrada.

– Uhm… Solo quería informarte que volveré un poco tarde a casa. Tengo algo de trabajo extra del consejo estudiantil, y quiero quedarme a realizarlo. –mintió la ojijade. No podía decirle sus verdaderos motivos de por qué permanecería en la escuela hasta tarde. – Te mantendré al tanto, y le pediré a Minamoto-san que me acompañe a la parada del autobús…

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ansiosa ante el silencio de su tutora.

– _Está bien…_ –dijo Tsunade al cabo de unos minutos. – _Solo… Ten cuidado, Sakura…_

El corazón de Sakura dio un pequeño vuelco al escuchar a la mujer. De alguna forma se sentía como si ella pudiese ver a través de su mentira, y le estuviese diciendo que tuviese cuidado en la frontera.

– Lo tendré, obaa-san… –murmuró la pelirrosa. – Tengo que colgar ahora… Te escribiré más tarde. –Sin esperar ni un minuto más, Sakura colgó la llamada y se volteó a encarar a los dos chicos que estaban junto a ella en el pasillo de la escuela. – Estoy lista. –anunció.

Ambos se voltearon a verla, olvidando por completo su discusión.

– ¡Entonces andando! –exclamó Hanako alegremente antes de comenzar a flotar en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras Misaki.

Caminaron por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar de los rumores. Sakura se tenso al percatarse que del techo del edificio parecía estar goteando sangre, la cual caía directamente sobre el cuarto escalón. Era tal y como las historias indicaban… Durante la noche, la sangre de las víctimas del segundo misterio, goteaba sobre la escalera.

– Muy bien… ¿Están listos? –preguntó el séptimo misterio a los dos humanos que iban junto a él. – ¿Cómo era…? ¿Pisar el cuarto escalón? –dijo de forma retórica mientras se preparaba para subir las escaleras. – ¡Preparados listos y… Ichi **1!** –subieron el primer escalón. – ¡… Ni…! –otro escalón más. – ¡… San…! –el cuerpo de Sakura tembló con anticipación mientras se preparaba para dar el último paso. – **_Shi._**

* * *

** Referencias: **

**1)** Decidí dejar el conteo de los escalones en su idioma original ya que hay un pequeño juego de palabras: En japones, hay dos palabras que pueden ser utilizadas para referirse al número cuatro… “Shi” y “Yon”. La primera de estas dos palabras es menos común, ya que también puede hacer referencia a la muerte. En este anime, la palabra “Shi” es utilizada a propósito por el contexto de la historia, ya que se están dirigiendo a una frontera que conecta la vida y la muerte.


	5. Capítulo 5: Las escaleras Misaki Parte 2

** Autora POV  **

Incluso si Hanako había advertido que irían a la frontera, Sakura no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen que tenían frente a ellos. Sin duda parecía un mundo completamente distinto.

El cielo nocturno se alzaba sobre ellos, mientras que una gran escalera que no parecía tener fin se extendía frente a ellos. Múltiples arcos torii y puertas yacían situadas a lo largo del camino. Varias piezas de mueblería y objetos que podían ser catalogados como “cachivaches” estaban desparramados por todo el lugar, Sakura también podía notar que había varias muñecas similares entre sí, todas poseían el kanji correspondiente al número “dos” en sus rostros. Otro detalle del cual pudo percatarse la pelirrosa, es que las escaleras parecían estar rodeadas de agua, dándole más sentido a las palabras de Kou cuando este se había referido a la frontera como “el gran mar que conectaba la vida con la muerte”.

La ojijade observó todo con gran curiosidad, ocasionalmente preguntándose si lo que veía era real o tal vez todo era un sueño. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando, al acercarse demasiado a un mueble, una pequeña linterna se movió y detrás de esta emergió la cabeza de un mokke.

— ¿Quieres una? —preguntó la criatura rosada con su adorable voz, mientras que le ofrecía la linterna a la joven.

— U-Uhm… Gracias… —tartamudeó la chica mientras aceptaba la amabilidad del pequeño espíritu. Tras agarrar la linterna, se volteó para observar a Hanako. — Entonces… ¿Está es la frontera?

— En efecto, estamos en el inframundo. —afirmó el pelinegro. — Los alumnos desaparecidos deben estar aquí en alguna parte. Sin embargo, no puedo garantizar que estén bien. —añadió antes de empezar a avanzar por las escaleras. Sakura y Kou no perdieron tiempo en seguirlo.

La pelirrosa observaba todo con gran curiosidad, mientras que el rubio mantenía su guardia en alto en todo momento, aferrándose a su reliquia familiar. Incluso si Hanako había sellado el cetro, no iba a dejar de llevarlo consigo.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando antes de que el joven exorcista decidiese romper el silencio.

— ¡Hey, Hanako! —llamó al espíritu que iba a unos metros por delante de ellos. El séptimo misterio se volteó a verlo con curiosidad. — ¡No hay nada aquí! Pensé que algo intentaría despedazarnos cuando entrásemos a la frontera. —señaló haciendo referencia a los rumores que rodeaban al segundo misterio.

— No lo harían de inmediato ¿Dónde está la diversión en terminar todo antes de siquiera empezar? —inquirió Hanako como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese lo más lógico del mundo. — Eliminarlos de a poco, tan lentamente… ¡Esa es la parte divertida! —bromeó.

— Estás enfermo… —murmuró Kou sin poder creer lo que oía.

— Bueno, sí… —dijo Hanako volteándose para enfrentarse a los humanos por completo. — Somos los siete misterios escolares… Como los siete pilares que gobiernan a los supernaturales de esta escuela, necesitamos ser conocidos por tanta gente sea posible. Es por eso que asustamos a las personas. —explicó. — Piénsenlo un momento: Criaturas adorables que hacen cosas buenas… o monstruos aterradores que cometen actos terribles…

— El miedo perdura por más tiempo en la memoria… —murmuró Sakura comprendiendo el punto que el fantasma intentaba plantear.

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ante la interrupción de la chica, pero pronto una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. En verdad había algo bastante interesante en Sakura.

— Exactamente. —Hanako le dio la razón. — Sin embargo, esta vez número dos ha ido demasiad lejos. Tenemos que ponerle un alto a esta insensatez de inmediato. —afirmó el espíritu.

El sonido de un viejo teléfono de cable se hizo presente en el lugar logrando sobresaltar a los dos humanos presentes. El trío volteó la mirada hacia el origen del sonido, percatándose de una pequeña mesita sobre la cual yacía un teléfono negro.

— ¿Un… teléfono?

Con algo de duda, Sakura comenzó a acercarse al teléfono a pesar de las advertencias de Kou. Sus manos temblaron levemente mientras descolgaba el teléfono y lo acercaba a su oído. En un santiamén, Hanako y Kou estaban a cada lado de ella esperando poder oír también a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿H-Hola…? —habló un tanto temerosa la pelirrosa. — ¿Quién habla? —inquirió. Los vellos del cuello se le erizaban con anticipación.

— “ ** _Es… Misaki…_** ” —una voz femenina se escuchó a través del auricular del teléfono. Los tres presentes jadearon con sorpresa al escucharla. — “ ** _Le he estado enseñando a mis alumnos en la pequeña escuela que se encuentra en la cima de estas escaleras_** ” —comenzó a relatar la mujer que afirmaba ser Misaki. — “ ** _Pero fui asesinada aquí, cortada en pedazos. Justo donde están parados_** ” —el cuerpo de Sakura se tenso conforma la mujer continuaba hablando. Aquello parecía una escena sacada una película de terror. — “ ** _Dime… ¿Podrías por favor buscar mi cuerpo? No puedo hacer nada en el estado en el que me encuentro ahora_** ”

— ¡E-Espera! —intentó hablar la pelirrosa. Estaba bastante confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. — ¿¡D-Dónde está Aoi!? —exigió saber, pero la mujer no parecía tener intenciones de responder a su pregunta.

— “ ** _Lo primero es mi brazo, mi brazo derecho_** ” —indicó la fémina al otro lado de la línea telefónica. — “ ** _Ese es el brazo con el cual sostengo la tiza para escribir en la pizarra. Por favor apúrate… Las clases comienzan pronto_**.” —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Sakura se mordió el labio mirando el teléfono entre sus manos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de que un ruido llamase su atención.

Los tres voltearon hacia la gran puerta que estaba situada a unos metros por delante de ellos. Junto a la puerta yacía un enorme reloj de arena, el cual comenzó a voltearse solo para hacer que la arena en su interior comenzase a caer.

— ¿Así que tenemos un límite de tiempo? —inquirió Kou con el ceñó fruncido mientras miraba el gran reloj.

— ¿Realmente creen que podremos avanzar si encontramos su brazo? —preguntó Sakura mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.

— No estoy seguro. —dijo Hanako en respuesta. — Pero definitivamente algo podría pasar.

— ¡Olvídalo, senpai! —exclamó el joven exorcista mientras de volteaba a ver a la ojijade. — De seguro es solo una llamada de broma. Ignorémosla y sigamos avanzando. —sugirió el joven.

— No lo recomendaría. —el fantasma lo interrumpió aplastando sus esperanzas. Kou se volteó a verlo con cierta molestia, era claro que aún no confiaba en el espíritu, mucho menos confiaba en sus intenciones hacia la pelirrosa. — Verás… Cada uno de nosotros, los siete misterios, tenemos un dominio dentro de la escuela. Dentro de ese dominio somos invencible. En mi caso, por ejemplo, ese dominio sería el baño de chicas. —explicó el pelinegro. — No hay forma de saber lo que podría pasar si te sales del camino y haces que número dos se enfurezca. Pero, por supuesto, no voy a detenerte si quieres descubrirlo por tu cuenta. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente hacemos lo que ella pidió y buscamos su brazo? —se apresuró a decir Sakura sabiendo que, si no intervenía pronto, una pelea comenzaría entre el fantasma y el exorcista. La relación entre esos dos le resultaba tan… nostálgica. — Basándonos en la voz de la llamada, debe tratarse del brazo de una mujer… ¿Verdad?

— Si tu lo dices, senpai… —murmuró el rubio luciendo más tranquilo que antes.

Pronto los tres se pusieron manos a la obra en un intento de encontrar el brazo de Misaki dentro del gran desorden. Al cabo de un rato, el trío volvió a reunirse para revisar lo que habían logrado encontrar. Sakura no estaba realmente segura de qué pensar al ver lo que Hanako y Kou habían traído con ellos.

— ¿Es en serio chicos…? —murmuró la pelirrosa. — ¡Estamos buscando el brazo de una mujer! —los regañó a ambos. — Kou-kun, tú solo encontraste el brazo que más te gustó y lo trajiste aquí. —se dirigió al rubio quien había conseguido un musculoso brazo tallado en madera. El joven exorcista se sonrojó un tanto avergonzado y apartó la mirada. — ¡Y tú necesitas tomar esto más en serio! —esta vez se dirigió al fantasma quien había traído consigo un brazo robótico.

— Oh vamos, no te enfades… Harás que tu frente se agrande, y ya es bastante grande como está ahora. —se burló Hanako. La pelirrosa infló sus mejillas con enfado, realmente odiaba cuando el fantasma hacía bromas acerca de su frente.

— **_Jejejeje…_** —los presentes se tensaron al escuchar las risas siniestras. Observaron a su alrededor solo para percatarse que las múltiples muñecas que había en la zona, comenzaban a rodearlos. — **_El tiempo se ha acabado, el tiempo se ha acabado._** —decían las muñecas entre risas. — **_Es hora de la clase_**. —dijeron al unísono.

— ¿La clase…?

— ¡Ah! ¡Miren! —Sakura señaló al reloj de arena junto a la puerta. La arena había caído por completo, indicando que el tiempo se había acabado.

— **_¿Quién de ustedes está llegando tarde?_** —volvieron a hablar las muñecas.

— ¡Si quieren un trozo de mí vengan y consíganlo! ¡Acabaré con cada uno de ustedes! —exclamó Kou listo para combatir con las muñecas.

Pero en vez de ser las muñecas quienes los atacaran, un par de tijeras gigantes aparecieron frente a ellos logrando sorprenderlos.

— ¡Al suelo! —exclamó Hanako obligando a los dos humanos a agacharse para salir de la trayectoria de las tijeras, para que ninguno fuese decapitado.

Comenzaron a correr intentando escapar de la amenaza que significaban las tijeras.

— ¡Kyaaa! —chilló Sakura tropezándose al sentir que algo la agarraba por el tobillo. Volteó asustada encontrándose con una muñeca que la sostenía firmemente.

— **_Quien se ha retrasado… Eres tú…_** —habló la muñeca.

El corazón de la pelirrosa latió fuertemente contra su pecho en respuesta al temor que sentía. Apretó los puños lista para hacer algo en cuanto a las muñecas, pero un jadeo escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron con temor al ver que las tijeras aparecían frente a ella.

— ¡Sakura! —escuchó a Hanako gritar, pero en todo lo que podía concentrarse la joven, eran las tijeras que estaban a punto de rebanarle el cuello.

Antes de que las tijeras pudiesen cerrarse por completo, el fantasma la agarró por la cintura y la apartó del camino, salvándola de una muerte segura.

— ¡H-Hanako-kun! —chilló sorprendida la pelirrosa viendo a su salvador.

— Quédate atrás. —le ordenó el pelinegro antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Esquivó las tijeras antes de darle una gran patada. El golpe hizo que el tornillo que sostenía ambas cuchillas juntas se zafara de su lugar, y las tijeras cayeran al suelo destrozadas. Sakura parpadeó expectante, incluso si el séptimo misterio había logrado acabar con aquel peligroso objeto, aún seguían dentro de la frontera y los peligros podrían seguir acechando.

Sin perder tiempo, el trío corrió hacia la puerta donde un grupo de Mokkes los esperaban con los brazos que habían juntado antes. Kou tomó el primero que vio y lo arrojó hacia la pequeña caseta donde se suponía que debían dejarlo. Inmediatamente, la puerta frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse, sin demora la cruzaron y la cerraron para escapar del peligro.

Suspiraron aliviados una vez que se encontraron a salvo. Sin embargo, aquello estaba lejos de terminar, aún tenían muchas escaleras por delante. Aquello se confirmó cuando una vez más, el sonido de un teléfono resonó en el lugar. Esta vez fue Hanako quien decidió contestarlo.

— ¿Hola? —el espíritu habló a través del teléfono luego de aclararse la garganta.

— “ ** _Mi brazo izquierdo, por favor encuéntrenlo_** ” —la misma voz femenina de antes se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. — “ ** _Cada mañana antes de que las clases empiecen, me dirijo al santuario para hacer una ofrenda y rezar. Junto mis manos izquierda y derecha, y rezo por el bienestar de todos. Apresúrense, las clases…_** ”

— ¡Hey, número dos! —dijo de forma animada el séptimo misterio, interrumpiendo a la mujer. — Tanto tiempo sin hablar… Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —inquirió el espíritu. Por varios segundos no se escuchó respuesta alguna de parte de la contraria.

— “ ** _Las clases van a empezar pronto_** ” —se limitó a decir la mujer antes de colgar la llamada. El amigable tono que había empleado anteriormente había sido reemplazado por uno serio y distante, como si no le hubiese agradado escuchar a Hanako.

Hanako colgó el teléfono y se volteó a ver al par de humanos quienes le devolvían la mirada con una clara curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Solo pensé en decir “hola”. —se explicó el fantasma.

— ¿La conoces…? —preguntó dudosa Sakura, aunque en el fondo sentía que era una pregunta estúpida. Siendo ambos misterios escolares, era bastante seguro que Hanako la conociese.

— ¿Otra vez tenemos que buscar brazos? Ugh, que fastidio… —se quejó Kou mientras observaba como, en la siguiente puerta, nuevamente el reloj de arena se giraba para empezar la cuenta regresiva. — ¡Hey, Hanako! —se volteó a ver al fantasma. — ¿No existe alguna otra forma de tratar con esto?

— ¿Otra forma…? —repitió el pelinegro sin comprender.

— Ya sabes, algo que podamos usar en su contra… Como una debilidad. —se explicó el rubio. El rostro del fantasma se iluminó al comprender finalmente a lo que se refería el joven.

— La hay. —contestó. — Ella definitivamente tiene una debilidad. Su “yorishiro”. Es lo que le da poder a cada uno de los siete misterios. —explicó el fantasma. — Pueden pensar en eso como una batería. Si lo destruyen, el misterio escolar se debilitará significativamente.

— ¡Eso es! —exclamó Kou entusiasmado. — Entonces, ¿dónde encontramos este, uh… norishiro?

— Yorishiro… —lo corrigió suavemente Sakura

— ¡Eso, yorishiro! ¿Dónde está? —inquirió el exorcista.

— Está en las profundidades de esta frontera. —contestó Hanako. — El punto más alejado dentro de este mundo… Sospecho que podremos encontrarlo detrás de esa puerta, en la cima de las escaleras. —dijo mientras señalaba al punto más alto de las escaleras, donde estas parecían terminar.

Sin duda… sería un arduo trabajo llegar hasta allí, pero sin perder tiempo, los tres se pusieron a trabajar para conseguir todas las partes y cruzar cada una de las puertas.

— Esta es la última pieza, ¿verdad? —inquirió Sakura mientras dejaba la pieza faltante en la pequeña caseta y la cerraba. Inmediatamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Mientras los tres yacían de pie frente a la puerta, había algo que no dejaba de preocupar a la pelirrosa. Si el cuerpo de Misaki estaba destrozado y habían estado todo ese tiempo juntando las piezas de este… Entonces…

¿Quién había estado haciendo las llamadas?


End file.
